


Green Looks Good On You

by Meg13



Category: Those That Glow Gold
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg13/pseuds/Meg13
Summary: How can one man be so smart, but so stupid at the same time?or, alternatively:"Green is a very ugly color on you, Akrur.""Not true, Abby. I look gorgeous in green."
Relationships: Abigail Normandy/Akrur Cross
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Green Looks Good On You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightRoseBud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRoseBud/gifts).



It’s late.

Very late.

So late, in fact, that the kids have all been sleeping soundly for hours now and Akrur, himself, is beginning to feel more than a little drowsy as he listens to Abby talk about catching Lucy, the Academy’s new astronomy teacher, snogging Nyla senseless out behind one of the old storage sheds. He yawns for what might be the fourth time in as many minutes, prompting an amused Abby to pause and glance down at her wristwatch. “Oh, wow,” she says, frowning at the time. “I should probably get going. It’s a lot later than I thought.”

“You’re leaving?”

“Mmm, yeah.” She nods and smiles and climbs to her feet. “It’s been a long day, and you look like you’re about to pass out. We can always talk more about it tomorrow at school.”

“Are you sure you want to drive all the way home?” Akrur asks, gesturing toward the dormitories as he, too, rises from his chair. “You’re welcome to stay in the guest room.”

“That’s a very tempting offer.” Abby shakes her head and plucks her tote bag off the back of the chair. “But I’ve got a load of laundry in the washing machine and pile of dishes in the sink, so...”

She trails off with a theatrical shrug, causing the empath to laugh as he ushers her through the kitchen and common area. “Alright then,” Akrur says when they come to a stop at the front door. He lets out a deep breath, still grinning fondly while he waits for Abby to fish her keys out of her purse. “You’ll drive safe, yes?”

“Of course.”

Her gaze is warm, _tender_ , when she looks back up at him, and it leaves Akrur searching desperately for an excuse to keep her there a moment longer. “And, perhaps, you’ll join us for supper tomorrow? I’m sure Kevin’s got a right feast planned, as usual.”

“Oh, I can’t.” Abby’s nose wrinkles, the corners of her mouth drooping into an apologetic frown. “I’m meeting Dan for dinner tomorrow night.”

Akrur tilts his head. “Dan? The veterinarian?”

“Mmhmm,” Abby hums, cheeks flushing a delightful shade of pink usually reserved for one of Akrur’s saucier innuendos. “He’s taking me to the new restaurant in town. Er. What’s it called? Rose & Thorn, I think?”

She glances down at the keys in her hands, therefore missing the scowl that slips over her friend’s features as something bitter and resentful slowly settles into the pit of his stomach. His tone is clipped with obvious irritation a few seconds later when he snorts, “How very posh. But then, this is… What? Your third date?”

Taken aback by the abrupt change in his attitude, she takes a step back and frowns. “Yeah. So?”

“Oh, come off it, Abby – _it’s the third date_.” Akrur gives an exasperated huff when the healer’s expression fails to change. “He thinks you’re going to sleep with him.”

“Uh...” Her hand finds her hip. “Just because _you_ expect to hook-up after three dates, doesn’t mean every guy does.”

He raises a brow.

“Wow, okay.” Abby straightens her shoulders and ignores the angry, indignant tears pricking at the back of her eyelids. She doubts he even knows why he’s lashing out at her, and even though she does – it still hurts. “Huh. So, it’s… It’s really _that hard_ to believe another man might enjoy spending time with me without having some kind of ulterior motive?”

“That’s not –“

“No. No, that _is_ what you’re saying,” Abby’s sigh is sad and incredulous. “Do you think, maybe, he just _likes_ me? Hm? He’s a nice guy, Akrur. Interesting. Funny. Even if he’s not…” She shakes her head and drops her eyes to the floor. “I can’t keep waiting around for someone who is _never_ going to admit he has feelings for me. It’s not fair.”

The empath swallows and wonders, briefly, why his heart is suddenly in his throat. “What does that mean?”

“It means…” She looks up, catches his gaze, and holds onto it with all her might. “I’m not one of your students anymore. If you don’t like the idea of me sleeping with someone else, then you should _do something about it._ ”

Akrur blinks.

Oh.

Oh, for fuck’s sake.

_How could he be so stupid?_

He knows, of course, that she’d been sweet on him when she first got to the Academy five years ago. He’d liked her, too – but she was a student and, late bloomer already in her twenties, or not, completely off-limits to him. They became friends instead, and he’d just assumed her attraction to him had faded over time.

Apparently, he was wrong.

“So,” Akrur clears his throat and then says the first thing that pops into his muddled mind, “you’re _not_ going to sleep with him?”

Which is, obviously, the dumbest thing to come out of his mouth in a very, _very_ long time.

Abby stares at him for a long, silent moment. “You know what?” She rolls her shining eyes and reaches for the doorknob. “I don’t have time for this. Goodnight, Akrur. I’m sure I’ll see you around school.”

“Wait, no!” His gloved hand shoots out to her shoulder, but she shrugs it off and yanks open the door. “Abby, please. I’m sorry. That’s not what I meant!”

She ignores him and moves to slip outside, so Akrur does the only thing he can think of in that moment to keep her from walking out of his life.

He kisses her.

It’s a little awkward at first. Abby is, understandably, wide-eyed and stiff with surprise, and Akrur… Well, there’s a whole lot of emotions to sift through. He tries to focus on his own, to push them to the forefront of his mind while avoiding the pain and the heartbreak surging through their connection as strong and swift as a gale force wind – because it _hurts_ to know he’s the reason for her grief, and he’s starting to think this is a bad idea and that her feelings are going to overwhelm him if he’s not careful and maybe he should just stop now before he sees too much?

Then Abby shifts, physically and emotionally.

A sense of relief suddenly washes over him as her fingertips glide tentatively up his chest and by the time they’re twisting his jacket lapels and urging him closer, an entirely new set of emotions flood his mind. Ones that are joyful, and filled with excitement, and…

Oh, bloody hell – she _loves_ him, doesn’t she?

He groans and kisses her harder, a wave of lust swirling into the emotional mix as his palms curl tenderly over her cheeks. She presses further against him and whimpers into his mouth, and it takes every ounce of self-control Akrur can muster to keep himself from taking things to the next level. He pulls back, but only enough to whisper, “I need your mobile.”

“What?” Abby’s eyes flutter open. “Why?”

Akrur grins. “So I can tell Dan to go fuck off.”

When she finally stops laughing, he kisses her again.


End file.
